


The fairytale of fair play

by ZoyeRemark



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, THIS IS A POEM, disclaimer: please, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyeRemark/pseuds/ZoyeRemark
Summary: okay, as you're here it means you have read my thing THANK YOU





	

_«Don't care about me while i am_

_The one who you'll cry for._

_I kill our men, god, kill our men_

_While you bump off the foe._

 

_I don't send_ _lead_ _in their chest_ _s._

_I pull it out as i was taught._

_And i'm a slayer with no rest_

_With load i can't afford._

 

_It's lie. i can. it is my job._

_And i am numb and my heart lies._

_No one hears while i pray and sob,_

_Forgetting dead men's eyes._

 

_So please don't overthink and i_

_Won't have to hide a tear_

_When i will fail and you will die_

_In state of grace or fear._

 

_It sounds like i expect you dead._

_I don't expect at all._

_I don't expect you my head._

_And don't expect to fall._

 

_Until you bursted with no knock_

_With lack of tact and no goodbye._

_You cut off hundred and one lock_

_Behaved like you passed by...»  
_

Gene read again what he just wrote  
And threw away right off.  
He took the last paper he got,  
'Cause really he thought of:

 

_«i love you_  
_save me_  
_Eugene Roe_ »

  
  
He put down, seeing no more light,  
With bloodshot eyes and lips split raw,  
He stayed awake all night.  
  
And in the morning folding twice  
Gene sent off tiny note.  
Before sun could afford to rise  
It passed to Heffron's coat.

 ***

 

But how it got there? you should know:  
  
"Why do i need the morphine now?"  
"In case you far from your foxhole  
And i am not around"

(it's lie, it never works like this)

And after Gene was watching him  
Edward could not ask why.  
It was no joke, it was no dream  
Do they both know or their eyes lie?

You witnessed the whole story and  
Is this pure luck? or not at all?  
Babe got no wound till very end  
Of godforsaken war.

Gene's note was never to descry,  
With filthy coat it's lost for good.  
Babe hasn't found it out in time  
And never ever would.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, as you're here it means you have read my thing THANK YOU


End file.
